User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/Season 4 Battle 2: Thragg vs Ultraman (New 52)
Hello, folks, I am MD 33, and today I am bringing you guys the second battle of my fourth season. I know, it has been a long time since I've paid attention to Season Four. But now I have returned. Well, at least on a semi-active basis, because work has never been done. But do not worry, I am still bringing a collection of battles to this wiki, and even though I disappear at times, believe me that I'm still with you guys. But, anyways. Let's just get into this battle, shall we? Today, I am continuing the recent trend of my "revivication" battles. Well, you guys never heard of it. But you get the concept. Bring back an old warrior, pit him or them against another one, see if they're still the powerful warrior(s) they are. I have done this with the Scout Troopers, who managed to secure two clean victories against two factions that consisted of ugly-ass monsters. But now, I am bringing in the first winner of my battles in this wiki... as well as one of the first warriors that I used in this wiki... Thragg! While he's not a famous character or villain in this wiki or... in comics, generally (Image Comics may have been famous, but miniscule compared to Marvel or DC), he's still a powerful warrior to bring in. I have to admit, the moment I brought Thragg in my first battle (him vs Captain Britain), I thought that Captain Britain's gonna win. And even though I only received three votes (which I guess that I'll get the same amount for this battle), I am surprised that Thragg won. He may not be the first Image Comics character to win a battle in this wiki, but still, it's still surprising for me for him to win. Because Marvel heroes are known to be... "weak but strong". Anyways, let's just jump straight into the battle! Oh wait! Before that, allow me to introduce his match for this battle: Ultraman of Earth 3! Part of the N52 line, too. And while Ultraman didn't last long in the comics, he surely left some notable things in the universe! But that's not too important. And with that said, let's hop on to the battle! Thragg, the Grand Regent of the Viltrumite Empire, hailed as the strongest Viltrumite to have ever lived, whose sheer strength, might, and brutality make him nearly unstoppable in combat! VS Ultraman (New 52), an alternate, evil version of the Man of Steel from Earth 3, whose pure, god-like strength and raw power come from Kal-El's own weakness: Kryptonite! In this battle between savage, no-holds barred powerhouses... Who is Deadliest? Warrior Information Thragg Thragg is a super-villain from Image Comics' franchise named Invincible. Out of nearly all Invincible villains, Thragg has been shown as one of the strongest, or if not, the strongest villain Invincible has ever faced. Not much is known about Thragg's early life, but he is known to survive the purging of the Viltrumites, secretly by another Viltrumite named Thaedus. Afterwards, Thragg was bred to become the strongest of all Viltrumites, being trained in all forms of combat styles. After that, Thragg was given the name Grand Regent and was tasked to find the lord of the Viltrumite's (named Argall) heir, but he stopped. Later on, Thragg also led the Viltrumites during the event of Viltrumite War. And after the Viltrumite War, Thragg commenced even more battles against Invincible and his allies, until Thragg was exiled by Invincible's father, Omni-Man, who was revealed to be Lord Argall's son, the true heir of Argall and the Viltrumite empire. Thragg was exiled to a planet named Thraxa, and lived there for years due to his long lifespan. There, Thragg also impregrenated several Thraxan women to create Viltrumite/Thraxan hybrids. However, later on he knew that the Coalition of Planets will probably send someone to kill him. And later, the one that the Coalition of Planets sent to kill Thragg was revealed to be Battle Beast, and then, Thragg battled Battle Beast for days, and finally, Thragg emerged victorious and wears Battle Beast's hide as a cape. Ultraman (New 52) Ultraman, also known as Kal-Il, was an alternate, deranged, evil version of Superman. Debuting at the end of the massive event, Trinity War, Ultraman was adapted from the earlier character with the same name and concept from the older comics. An evil Superman from another universe, leading an evil version of the Justice League. However, this Ultraman was adapted into a more contemporary version. His origin story mirrored those of the classic Superman origin: a human-looking alien baby sent to Earth after his planet had been destroyed. But how Kal entered was different. His parents managed to find a ship for him to be sent to Earth by shooting other Kryptonians that were trying to escape. Once he landed on Earth, he ate the Kryptonites inside the ship, as they're his power source, and forced the universe's version of Martha and Jonathan Kent to be his parents. Killing them at the age of seven, Kal then set out on a quest for power, killing the President of the US in the process and founding the Crime Syndicate. His universe, however, was destroyed by a being called Anti-Monitor. Ultraman and his Crime Syndicate friends were trapped in a Limbo-like dimension, with only their version of Atom and Alfred Pennyworth entering the Prime Earth. After Alfred opened the Pandora's Box, the Syndicate made their way into Prime Earth, defeating the Justice League and taking over the world. But as most of the time due to his villain status, he was defeated, but not killed. He was eventually killed in Darkseid War, when he recklessly engaged in a direct combat with Anti-Monitor, disintegrating him. Powers and Abilities Thragg Superhuman Strength= Being a Viltrumite, Thragg possesses an immense amount of superhuman strength, even above those of a normal Viltrumite. As Viltrumites grow older, they grow stronger. And Thragg has lived for more than at least five hundred years, and his mustache signifies that. Yes, literally. The thicker is the mustache, the older the Viltrumite is. What makes Thragg extremely intimidating is his strength, used in conjunction with his training. Bred to become the strongest Viltrumite ever, the training program resulted in an unstoppable killing machine with the ability of rending other beings of similar power. A "middle-aged" Viltrumite is strong enough to bench-press 400 tons; and what could Thragg do? He dismembered the same Viltrumite that did such feat: Invincible. He's way above Class 100 based on Marvel or DC's powerscaling, and has demonstrated his incredible strength in all his appearances. Against Invincible, the first time they fought, Thragg bled him (does worse later on) with one punch and caught his younger brother's punch (Oliver Grayson ain't a slouch, either). What happened to Oliver later on? Because he's Viltrumite, and all Thragg does is dismembering "disloyal" Viltrumites, well, he ripped off his arm and punched his jaw off. Lucky he has healing factor. With a "spear-hand", he pierced Omni-Man's body, leaving him for dead. By simply squeezing his hands in a seemingly light way, he squashed an alien scientist, blowing up his innards. Especially those in the brain. And remember when I mentioned that Thragg did something worse than "bleeding" Invincible out? Oh yeah. What did he do? Well... he ripped him in half. And Mark was pretty old that time, but not that old. His mustache's still... non-existant (he grew one at one point, but he cut if off so... he's still strong even without the mustache). And do note one thing: mustaches do signify how strong one Viltrumite is, but they don't mean that they are their weaknesses. Also, second note: most enemies that Thragg faced have at least held their own against Invincible, and are mostly Class 90/100. If you want some accolades, here are some of them. Oh just hold on, from now on, I'll just post the feats down below this section. *Conquest, an extremely old Viltrumite with a balding hair and white mustache, who managed to nearly kill Invincible but ended up getting himself killed, was said to have feared Thragg himself. *Took on Battle Beast, Omni-Man, Omni-Kid (Oliver Grayson), and Invincible, all by himself. Their combined efforts simply resulted in dismembered limbs and hell of a lot of blood in space. *After he had been attacked by a group of creatures called Rognarrs, which are known to be "Viltrumite-killers", Thragg still managed to have the strength to defeat them and engage in a mortal combat with Battle Beast later on. **After days of fighting, finally Thragg managed to kill Battle Beast by ripping out his heart. **In another issue, after he had recovered, Thragg instructed other, newly-bred Viltrumites on how to use their strength. How did he instruct them? He brought in at least two Rognarrs, and killed them in the usual gore-filled way without breaking a sweat and demonstrating that at full-power, these Rognarrs mean nothing to him. *Ripped Invincible in half, and spear-handed both Omni-Man and Oliver Grayson in the same way, in two separate issues with the same results: blown-off torsos. *Overpowered Captain Britain. |-|Superhuman Durability and Endurance= In all sense and honesty, Thragg's durability and invulnerability are hard things to separate. Most of Thragg's testament of "durability" and endurance are pretty much... covered by his invulnerability. But other Viltrumites who managed to get their invulnerabilities bypassed still have high levels of durability. Thragg himself is pretty much resistant to pain, as he has felt it the moment he entered his training program. Viltrumites are capable of easily shrugging off bombs, lava, disembowelment, and many others. But Thragg pushed it even further. When his homeworld, Viltrum, exploded, he managed to just... hover casually without anything showing him to be injured, or even dazed or hurt, which other Viltrumites experienced. Add that with his endurance, and he's the true meaning of invincible. But surprisingly, he still has limits. During his fight with Battle Beast on Thraxa, Beast managed to bite one of Thragg's eyes, signifying his weakness there. But not just that, Beast's fangs also injure his body, directly piercing it. But it should be noted that Beast is one, tough-ass, son of a gun with the power to kill Viltrumites. *Survived the explosion of a planet. Doubles as an invulnerability feat. *Endured being bitten and slashed upon by Battle Beast, who has the ability to kill multiple Viltrumites at a time. *Gets repeatedly beaten up by other strong and experienced Viltrumites without showing signs of damage or discomfort, only for him to wipe them off. *Rognarrs (see the previous section) can harm him, but means nothing to him other than being disemboweled and still live his life. |-|Invulnerability= Superhuman durability and invulnerability are hard to be differentiated, but invulnerability has feats that are more distinguishable. In the picture above, the creature biting him is Dinosaurus. As much as how strange his name is, and how simple it is, he's an Invincible-level villain... but he's just some steps below hiim. He has taken on Invincible and managed to harm him on multiple occasions. He also has his own type of invulnerability, and a healing factor. His teeth are powerful enough to harm Invincible, but try it on Thragg and that happens. Don't worry. Even if Thragg f*cked him up in the pic, he returns in later issues. Anyways, like I said, Thragg's invulnerability allows him to survive a planet's explosion, and being slashed and bitten by Dinosaurus (oh yeah, he did slash him with his claws, and they broke). Not much too say here. He's just too damn invulnerable only the strongest and most capable beings are able to harm him. *Survived a planet's explosion with no apparent injuries. *Being attacked by a powerful Invincible villain does nothing to him, even with fatal blows; his body unscathed by the attack. |-|Superhuman Stamina= All Viltrumites have a near-limitless amount of stamina. Get hurt? They still can fight. Get dismembered? They're thinking that it ain't a problem. Get blown up? I can still fly around Earth and kill people. Get sliced, diced, f*cked, bitten, and eaten? Thragg can STILL fight as if he's in his prime. The picture above is one of the images of Thragg's battle with Battle Beast. And you know from the looks of it, it's one, lengthy-ass battle, and a painful one. After Thragg had fought him for three days, he finally defeated him. And what's up at the end? He shows no look of a tired man. Superhuman stamina pretty much is useless here, as both warriors are nearly tireless and can fight for at least more than 24 hours. *Fought Battle Beast for three days, all while having been injured grievously. He emerged victorious later on. *All Viltrumites, including Thragg, are capable of holding their breaths in space while still being able to talk for up to two weeks. |-|Superhuman Speed and Flight= As of all the Viltrumites' basic powers, Thragg is able to fly due to a complex system located in their inner ears. Thragg's flying powers have little to no feats, but he's one, hell of a fast powerhouse. When he killed Thaedus, another old-looking fella who is one of the Viltrumites that destroyed Viltrum, along with Invincible and Omni-Man, he flew at him in such blinding speeds that not even Thaedus could react. Omni-Man and Allen, the Alien too, who is pretty much like Image Comics' friendly version of Doomsday. Seriously. When his forces attacked Talescria, the Coalition of Planets' homeworld, his warship get destroyed. So? Thragg simply flew from the planet's surface to outer space without anyone knowing so. And it happened only within two panels. Dammit, Thragg. *Flew from a planet's surface to space within seconds. *Reacts against attacks from similarly fast beings. *Rushed and decapitated Thaedus, another seemingly old Viltrumite without anyone having the time to react while they are all superhumans. *While this is not his own feat, this should count towards his feat. Omni-Man, while still was on Earth, managed to rush and kill the members of the Guardians of the Globe (Image's Justice League) without no one capable of reacting against it, with only the Immortal being "spared", only to be killed moments shortly. Thragg is way more powerful than Omni-Man, but Omni-Man could do that. So why not Thragg? |-|Healing Factor= He possesses a form of healing factor, but not as fast as those of Wolverine's. Not much to say here. His regeneration's impressive, as he can regenerate limbs like his fellow Viltrumites and recover from grievous dismemberments. But they take time to recover. No, not in a week or month; in days. And that's pretty "useless" because this fight's gonna take time no more than an hour, perhaps. Ultraman (New 52) Ultrastrength= Do not be fooled... just because his superhuman strength is called ultrastrength doesn't mean he's any stronger than Superman. It's just a name change. But even so, Ultraman has demonstrated multiple feats of his raw strength. And yes, your eyes do not deceive you. The picture above is Ultraman punching away Black Adam. But no, not that Black Adam. That one was Pre-52. This one's New 52, and he's weaker. Still, engaging on someone that's as powerful as you, only to end up wrecking him is something. The moment he was sent to Earth, his parents encoded him with voices that "motivate" him to always be the strongest one there is (sorry, Dr. Bruce Banner is stronger than you). And he did... in his universe. When Forever Evil started, it's said that the Justice League was defeated by the Crime Syndicate. It turned out to be true, and it could be speculated that Ultraman at least defeated Superman in some way. He instantly killed the famous Superman villain, Metallo. But it's because he has no morals and Metallo's pretty much weak and the only thing that makes him strong is Kryptonite. And Ultraman eats Kryptonite. He wasn't facing Superman that time; he's facing Ultraman. Then Ultraman tore through the reinforced metal chest of the villain, taking his Kryptonite core. When he battled Black Adam, as the picture shows above (but not all of 'em), he broke through a ship after charging at him, and broke his jaw (no, not like Thragg. More like crushing it) after Adam called down a magical lightning on him, which apparently had no effect on him. Before Forever Evil truly started, Ultraman moved the goddamn moon to block the sun, which is his weakness, and we will dive into that later. And prior to that, Ultraman was a bit weakened from a tiny light of the sun. It matters not, though. But possibly his best showings were in the Darkseid War. When he's fully fed on Kryptonite, he immediately charged at Anti-Monitor along with the newly-enhanced Superman, then known as the "God of Strength". Just imagine. Superman's ultimate power, infused with the powers and physicality of a New God. Oooh, even if he didn't show much, you should know how strong he was in that state. And what did Ultraman do? He recklessly charged at Anti-Monitor after he swept aside the God of Strength, casually and took on Anti-Monitor. He did not last long, but he showed a... "small-gigantic" feat here. He may not be as strong as Anti-Monitor, and the only thing that allowed Monitor to win was his stature. With his extreme strength, he pummeled the cosmic being that's capable of taking on Darkseid, the Lord of Apokolips himself, down to the ground and beat him up to the point that he bled, shortly before he died. *Moved the moon while weakened by the sunlight, just by a tiny bit. *Took on Black Adam, the former Champion of Shazam who proved to be a trouble to Shazam (both Billy Batson and the Wizard) once with his array of magical powers, and won. He broke his jaw to at the end after being struck by a magical lightning. *Held his own against the Lex Luthor of Earth 3 with powers similar to Shazam/Black Adam (damn). Luthor had absorbed the powers of some of the members of the Crime Syndicate earlier, and took on Ultraman. Ultraman managed to damage his eyes by poking both of it with his thumbs, but ended up being knocked unconscious later on. This was while he's not at full strength though, as he said that he needed some more Kryptonite. **Alexander Luthor mentioned that before Earth 3 was destroyed, Ultraman was stronger than him. But that was before Johnny Quick, Hawkwing, or Will Baston. Don't worry, I don't know them, either. Except Johnny Quick who made physical appearances in Forever Evil. *Possibly defeated Superman. But given how strong he was, he should be able to defeat him. *Ripped open a vault that contained a Kryptonite. Not too impressive, but he did it with relative ease. *Briefly took on and overwhelmed Anti-Monitor, punching him to the point that he bled. Anti-Monitor was the destroyer of Ultraman's universe, and had the power to take on Darkseid, who in turn, was known to have killed other Supermen from other universes. *Wrecked parts of Lex Luthor's armor. |-|Durability, Endurance, and Invulnerability= If you're wondering why I combined these three stuffs together, I gotta admit something. I followed what DC Comics wiki have to say... but nevertheless, durability and invulnerability are similar things, right? Endurance too. Anyways, the picture above shows one of the feats that I mentioned previously. Ultraman endured and survived a magical lightning called down by Black Adam. Don't get me wrong. Black Adam might be weaker than his classic version here, but he's still strong. And this was a pretty interesting showing, as well, as the Superman of Prime Earth is weak to magic. In his career back on his home universe, Ultraman should've had some battles with other superhumans, so he surely had taken some beatings. Black Adam tried to dismember him (trust me, now it resembles Thragg's own), limb by limb, but apparently, he couldn't... and the same thing applied to the fact that Adam busted him from building to building. Like the rest of his powers, how good his invulnerability/endurance/durability depends on the Kryptonite that he consumes. Don't worry about that. I'll dive into it later on. *Survived being struck by Black Adam's magical lightning, while also getting beaten up by him, punched through multiple buildings, and resisted being torn apart. *Being blasted by Sinestro's Yellow Power Ring sent him flying back, but overall, unharmed. It should be noted that by that point Ultraman's Kryptonite reserves were depleting. *Managed to sustain enough damage from Alexander Luthor/Mazahs before getting unconscious. Remember, his Kryptonite levels were depleting; he could do more with... more. |-|Ultrastamina= Same thing as Thragg. Nothing else to see. Moving on. |-|Ultraspeed and Flight= Like Superman, Ultraman's capable of fast flight and blinding movements. His flight powers, like Thragg, weren't too notably known. But the picture above kinda explains it. After getting the Kryptonite from Lex's stash, the moon began to disappear, and the sun surfaced. But before that could happen, Ultraman flew in such a fast rate that seemingly within seconds, he wasn't at the stash anymore; he's already pushing the moon to block the sun. And from the looks of it, his flight produced a little sonic boom that knocked Lex back. In his fight with Black Adam, in the process of beating each other up and rushing at each other, their fight reached the seas of Khandaq within moments of panels. *Flew from the Earth's surface to the Moon's orbit within seconds. *While fighting Black Adam, within seconds too, they reached Khandaq without knowing. |-|Ultrabreath= While not shown in any panels, Ultraman's capable of doing his own version of Super Breath which is... apparently the same as any normal Super Breaths. Breath "normally", and his lungs can store and blow air with hurricane forces. Freezing, slowing, or knocking back the opponent? Yeah. Those are the uses of it. |-|Heat Vision= Yeap. In the picture above, Monocle was blown up by Ultraman's heat vision. Ultraman's heat vision had the same amount of power as Superman's own. But as said previously, depends on how many Kryptonites he consumes. His heat vision can immediately calcinate human flesh within contact, and vaporize minerals with one blast. While running low on Kryptonite, his heat vision's less potent. As shown when he blasted it at Mazahs/Alex Luthor, pretty much nothing happened to him. *Instantly kills human beings. *Can harm other superhumans, theoretically, with fluctuating power according to how many Kryptonites he consumes. *When he was still a child, his heat vision could cut through a man's arm. At the age of seven, it could burn an entire house/farm down. |-|Enhanced Senses= Bottom right. You'll see a demonstration of one of his senses. To be more specific: hearing. Like Superman, all of his senses were enhanced to superhuman levels, and he could feel things better, in terms of functionality. He could hear the heartbeat of an unborn baby inside a womb, and hear the signal of Jimmy Olsen's superwatch, designed to call on Superman if he's needed. Scent, taste, and touch? Eh... no demonstration of that. Weaknesses Note: You can give an edge here on whose weakness is less handicapping. Vulnerability to Ear Balancing (Thragg)= The complex balancing system in a Viltrumite's inner ears that allow flight also paves in a weakness. If the equilibrium in Thragg's ears are disturbed, mainly by frequency, extreme pain and possibly, temporary loss of flight are the things that Thragg will experience. But if the frequency is VERY high, death is possible. In other words, Thragg is vulnerable to sonic weapons... if his opponent has any. |-|Kryptonite Radiation Absorption and Sunlight (Ultraman)= Same case as Thragg, but has a... higher or lower risk, depending on how you see it. As said previously, Ultraman's powers stem from the consumption of Kryptonite. You must be thinking that Ultraman would've stored some of the Kryptonite's power results in his body naturally, like what Superman would've done with the solar energy he absorbed. Technically, yes. But Ultraman's storage is more... risky. Prolonged use of his powers could result in a severe depletion of Kryptonite energy, requiring him to consume Kryptonite again by either blasting it and breathing it like a certain type of drug, or by outright eating it. Green Kryptonite powers him, but other Kryptonites? Dunno about that. Never been explored. Anyways, the more Kryptonite he consumes, the more stronger he'll be, to the extent of how strong he is in Darkseid War. From the panels of Forever Evil, it seems that Ultraman's Kryptonite energy does deplete a bit faster than Superman's solar energy, but for this battle, he'll last for at least an hour or 15-30 minutes before eating another Kryptonite. He's also weak to sunlight, which is the opposite to Superman, who is powered by sunlight. But lucky for him, this battle takes place at night. Because believe it or not, when Ultraman's exposed, full-on to sunlight, he's nothing more than a feeble, powerless man that even has no strength of moving himself. X-Factors Training The full extent of Ultraman's training is unknown. But at least he knows how to use his powers to full effect. By far, he has only been seen using his sheer might to overwhelm his enemies. Thragg on the other hand, was trained to become the strongest Viltrumite to have ever lived. And that, worked. He's trained in all forms of martial arts known to the Viltrumites, and is trained to spare no mercy on his enemies. Brutality Both of these guys are willing to kill each other NOT for fun but for the sake of taking each other down in a gory fashion. But do note that none of these two are thirsty for blood. No, they ain't vampires. Ultraman has his own fair share of brutality and no-holds-barred violence, but by far, Thragg has been showing some gory-ass sh*t beyond Mortal Kombat, all while he's casually being happy. Hell, even in the recent... umm... was it issue 132 or 133? Meh. Both are pretty much similar. Thragg doesn't even think of killing Oliver Grayson in front of his niece, Terra (Invincible's daughter) in a gruesome way, followed by killing Terra herself (A GOD-F*CKING-CHILD) and Invincible by ripping him in half. Dangit, Thragg. You never had enough, eh? Experience If there's anything harder to decide, this one is. Thragg has lived for over a thousand year, yet all he faces are pretty much the same: extraterrestrials or other beings with power similar to his. And his battles with Invincible and his comrades were pretty short-lasting, due to his might. Ultraman may have lived shorter than Thragg, but has faced a wider variety of enemies. He wiped out his competition in his universe (if you wanna take over the world and have total control over it, you must take out the "competition", right?), took on other superhumans back on his universe, and his battles in the Prime Universe. He fought against Superman, Black Adam, Sinestro (briefly), and even the universe-destroying Anti-Monitor. Granted, Anti-Monitor's fight with him was short. But bleeding out a cosmic being and beating him up? That's something possibly incomparable to simply punching other beings of similar strength. But then consider this: is briefly fighting a universe-destroying, cosmic being worth fighting battles over a thousand year? Intelligence Simple and obvious. Thragg has led his empire through all obstacles when Lord Argall, their true leader, died of the Scourge Virus, and knows when to pull his punches and how to set things in motion, as well as knowing what body part should he dismember. Ultraman is a Kryptonite addict that led the Crime Syndicate, with only the "weaker ones" obeying his orders (except Grid). He's strong, but his brains are pretty much average. Notes *Voting starts on Tuesday, the 28th of March, and ends on Sunday, the 16th of April. *As for the settings... I am, to be honest, very confused. Due to these two's titanic natures, their battle could extend to large portions of areas. So, I'll just narrow it down to these two: **The first choice takes place in the Image Comics universe, after the events of the Viltrumite War, but in an alternate turn of events of Forever Evil. After the Viltrumite War, like in the comics, the Viltrumites stay on Earth in order to inter-breed to replenish their ranks. But at the same time, what should've happened in the real Forever Evil... happened. Earth 3's destroyed by Anti-Monitor, but Ultraman and his comrades had already set their course on the Image Comics universe moments before the universe's death. Transporting themselves to the Image Comics universe, they did the same thing to the Earth there (blocking out the goddamn sun, causing tidal waves, etc) as the one in Prime Earth. The Viltrumites there knew of this and contacted Thragg about this. Thragg comes to Earth, only to be confronted by the Crime Syndicate, who most of them he murders. Ultraman ambushes Thragg, telling him that this world is his. Thragg tried to reason, but sees that reason isn't in his vocabulary. The battle then starts. As said, due to the titanic proportion of their battle, they won't be staying in one place for long. **The second choice takes place in an alternate Earth 3, Ultraman's universe; his Earth. The Crime Syndicate still rules over the planet, but the Viltrumites also exist in the universe. Under the leadership of Thragg, the Viltrumites set course to the little-yet-evil, blue planet due to rumours of the "Heir of Argall" living among the wretched scumbags there as a "hero". Thragg's arrival isn't anticipated, but is "highly celebrated". Now, his Viltrumites are in combat with the Crime Syndicate, and Thragg himself takes on Ultraman to see who's truly the strongest one on the planet... or the universe. *Well, mark my words that I will write this battle... it's just that, my writing of battles between superheroes/supervillains are still rusty. Meh. *Ultraman will have FIVE Kryptonites for this battle to compensate for his inconsistent strength against Thragg's ever-enduring strength. Where will they fight? Image Universe Earth 3 Oh and... an extra thing. Not to plagiarize what Mr. Tomahawk did once, but, I'm gonna be adding a battle suggestion poll. I gotta admit one thing about finding battles: it's hard. So I prepared at least two battle ideas I have in mind and put it in a poll so you guys can vote what battle I should do next. The reason for this one is because I literally have no idea of what battles to do next, and I am kind of running short on ideas (sorry). So... yeah. Here's the new poll down 'ere. What battle should I do next? Black Adam (Pre-N52) vs Zeus (God of War) Zudjari (The Bureau: XCOM Declassified) vs European Union (Battlefield: 2142) Wolverine (Ultimate) vs Nemesis T-Type (Remember this?) Grimlock (G1) vs Super-Skrull (Battle of the Losers) Category:Blog posts